Kraft zum Überleben
by Pink1989
Summary: OS Kurzer Einblick in Rodolphus Lestranges Gedanken während und nach der Vehandlung und Verurteilung zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban. RLBL


**Disclaimer:** Leider ist keiner der Charaktere mein Eigentum. Mit diesem Oneshot verdiene ich weder Geld noch erhalte ich irgendeine Belohnung dafür. Er dient lediglich dem Niederschreiben meiner Ideen. Die kursiv makierten Zeilen sind Auszüge aus Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (S.623)

**A/N:** DIe Oneshot habe ich schon vor einer Weile geschrieben, bin aber bisher nicht dazugekommen ihn hier on zustellen. Das hole ich hiermit nach und wünsche euch allen noch schöne Weihnachtsfeiertage und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008.**

* * *

Kraft zum Überleben**

_„Ich fordere nun die Mitglieder der Jury auf die Hand zu heben, wenn sie mit mir der Meinung sind, dass für diese Verbrechen eine lebenslängliche Strafe in Askaban angemessen ist.", _drang Crouchs Stimme an mein Ohr und mein Blick wanderte zu der Jury, die in den Bankreihen auf der rechten Seite des Raumes platz genommen hatten und nun einstimmig die Hand hoben. Irgendwo in meinem Inneren starb der letzte Funke Hoffnung, den ich bis eben noch gehegt hatte und den mir selbst die Dementoren nicht hatten nehmen können. Nun aber lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass der Rest meines Lebens besiegelt war. Fast schon mechanisch erhob ich mich von meinem Stuhl, als die Dementoren hineinglitten und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass auch Bellatrix und Rabastan es mir gleichtaten. Von weitem nahm ich den Protest von Bartemius Crouch Junior wahr, wie er versuchte seinen Vater umzustimmen und um sein Leben bettelte. Bei Slytherin! War das erbärmlich! Schweigend ließ ich mich von den Dementoren aus den Raum begleiten.

_„Der dunkle Lord wird wiederkommen, Crouch! Begrab uns ruhig in Askaban, wir werden warten! Er wird wieder aufsteigen und uns von dort erlösen, er wird uns fürstlicher belohnen als alle seine anderen Anhänger! Wir allein waren ihm treu! Wir allein haben versucht ihn zu finden!"_  
Bellatrix. Sie war schon immer die Mutigere von uns beiden gewesen und auch Askaban schien ihr weniger zuzusetzen als mir. Sie hatte recht mit dem was sie sagte. Er würde uns wieder hier rausholen, sobald er zurück an der Macht war. Doch würde der Tag überhaupt kommen? Würden wir bis dahin noch am Leben sein? Sie schien daran keine Zweifel zu haben, denn ihre Stimme klang selbstsicher und kalt, so als wenn sie die letzten Tage in Lestrange Residence verbracht hatte und nicht an diesen grausigem, von tausenden Dementoren flankierten Ort, der mir den Verstand zu rauben schien und mir die Kraft und den Willen des Überlebens nahm. Gab es denn überhaupt noch etwas für das es zu leben lohnte? Der Lord war weg. Verschwunden. Vielleicht sogar tot. Immerhin hatten wir ihn über einen Monat gesucht und es nicht geschafft ihn zu finden. Nun waren wir hier.. hier, ohne dass uns auch nur irgendeiner versucht hatte zu helfen. Wir, die immer loyal gegenüber dem Lord waren und die ihm sein Leben geopfert hatten. Hatten wir es unserer Treue zu verdanken, dass wir jetzt hier waren?  
Hätten wir vielleicht, wie alle anderen, versuchen sollen dem Ministerium zu versichern, dass wir unter dem Imperius gestanden hatten und ihm nur deshalb gedient hatten?

Eine Welle des Selbsthasses durchströmte mich. Hass darüber, dass ich zu zweifeln begann. Energisch schüttelte ich mich, in der Hoffnung diese schlechte Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben, denn niemals – nicht mal für ein Leben außerhalb Askabans – hätte ich meine Loyalität gegenüber dem Lord in Frage gestellt. Lieber würde ich dafür sterben oder lebendig in Askaban verrotten, als meinem Meister zu verraten.  
Ich spürte einen Blick in meinem Nacken, drehte mich um und die schwarzen forschenden Augen meiner Gattin schauten in die Meinen. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich das Gefühl, als wäre alles in Ordnung und er wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Doch als sie den Blick abwandte, kehrte die eisige Realität wieder zurück und traf mich härter als jemals zuvor. Der kurzen Augenkontakt hatte gereicht um glückliche Erinnerungen in meinem Inneren hervorzurufen, die die Dementoren nun mit einer Intensität aufsogen, die mich zu zerrütten drohte. Schnell versuchte ich die glücklichen Gedanken zu verdrängen und stattdessen an die unloyalen Anhänger des Lords zu denken, die jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ihren riesigen Residenzen saßen und sich freuten, dass sie nicht in Askaban gelandet waren. Sofort wandten sich die Dementoren wieder von mir ab, weil sie sich nicht von Hass ernähren konnten, doch die Kälte in meinem Inneren blieb.

Mittlerweile hatten die Dementoren uns in einen Raum geführt, der ebenso wie der Gerichtssaal keine Fenster besaß und lediglich von ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt wurde. Hier müssten wir warten, bis die Wächter von Askaban kamen, uns abholten und uns zurück in unsere Zellen brachte.  
Ich lehnte mich an eine Wand und ließ mich an dieser hinabsinken, umschlang meine Beine mit meinem Armen, in der Hoffnung die Kälte vertreiben zu können, die mich erfüllte. Doch es half nichts.  
Ich ließ meinen Blick über die anderen drei Gefangen gleiten.  
Barty war mittlerweile am Ende seiner Kräfte und lag zusammengesunken am Boden. Auf seinen Gesicht glitzerten noch die Spuren von Tränen.  
Ich kannte den Jungen nicht gut und doch hatte er Mut und Treue bewiesen und sich Bella, meinen Bruder und mir angeschlossen.  
Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab und schaute stattdessen zu meinen Bruder der mit glasigen Augen auf den Boden starrte. Er schien fast, als ob er gänzlich abwesend war. Ihn hatte die Inhaftierung noch mehr mitgenommen, als mich und plötzlich hatte ich Angst. Angst, dass mein Bruder nicht lange in Askaban durchhalten würde.  
„Er wird es schon schaffen, Rodolphus!"  
Man musste mir die Angst angesehen haben und ich hob meinen Blick, um Bellatrix anzusehen, die eben zu mir gesprochen hatte. Es waren die ersten Worte seit Tagen und schnell verdrängte ich die Glücksgefühle, die in mir aufsteigen wollten, denn die Dementoren waren immer noch anwesend. Kaum merklich nickte ich ihr zu, denn sagen konnte ich nichts. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte. Mein Mund war trocken und mein Hals schien eingeschürt zu sein. Ich ließ meinen Blick über Bellatrix gleiten: Sie stand vollkommen aufrecht im Raum und man merkte ihr nicht an, dass sie schon mehrere Tage in Askaban verbracht hatte.  
Elegant setzte sie sich in Bewegung und kam auf mich zu. Neben mir ließ sie sich nieder und lehnte sich an die Wand. Ihr intensiver Blick traf den meinen und sofort wandte ich mich ab und starrte stattdessen auf meine Füße.  
„Rodolphus..", hauchte sie und ihr heißer Atem streifte meinen Hals. Sofort zierte eine leichte Gänsehaut meinen Körper. Doch statt aufzuschauen, sah ich weiterhin auf meine Füße.  
„Rod, er wird wieder kommen." Ich spürte ihre unerwartet warme Hand an meiner Wange. Zögerlich hob ich den Blick und betrachtete sie. Ihre Augen schienen mich zu fesseln, denn ich war nicht fähig erneut wegzuschauen. Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort verließ meine Lippen und so schloss ich ihn wieder. Sie hatte ihre Hand immer noch an meiner Wange liegen und strich nun mit dem Daumen darüber. „Er wird wiederkommen, hörst du? Du darfst nicht aufgeben, Rod! Niemals! Egal wie lange wir in Askaban bleiben müssen. Er wird uns dafür belohen und die anderen bestrafen", ihre Augen funkelten fanatisch und vor Vorfreude.  
Erneut öffnete ich den Mund und tatsächlich schaffte ich es ein heiseres „Ich weiß, Bella" hervorzubringen. Ein Lächeln zierte ihre schönen Züge, denn anscheinend war es das gewesen, was sie hatte hören wollen.  
Schweigend sahen wir aneinander an. Die Stille, die dabei entstand war keineswegs unangenehm und ich versank in ihren Augen.  
Ich liebte diese Frau, auch wenn sie meine Gefühle nie mit der gleichen Intensivität erwiedert hatte und es jemals tun würde. Für sie stand ich lediglich an zweiter Stelle, doch das war mir egal. Hauptsache ich war überhaupt ein Teil in ihrem Leben. Das war mehr als ich vor 12 Jahren bei unsere arrangierten Hochzeit erwartet hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie mich damals an sich herangelassen hatte und eigentlich war dies nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass wir beide Todesser waren und somit eine große Leidenschaft geteilt hatten.

Plötzlich durchbrachen Schritte die Stille und uns beiden war klar, dass es die Wächter von Askaban waren, die sich in diesem Moment dem Raum näherten, um uns abzuholen. Bellatrix überwand die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen uns und hauchte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, den ich kurz erwiderte, bis sie sich von mir löste und aufstand.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen und ich erhob mich ebenfalls.  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und 4 robuste Männer betraten den Raum. Jeder packte einen von uns und schleifte uns aus dem Raum. Durch eine magische Schleuse betraten wir Askaban und dann trennten sich unsere Wege. Jeder von uns wurde in einen anderen Teil des Zauberergefängnis gebracht.  
Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich lief. Ich hatten jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und als der Wächter eine Stahltür öffnete und mich hineinstieß, stolperte ich über meine tauben Füße und landete Hart auf den sandigen und staubigen Boden der Zelle. Hinter mir fiel die Tür ins schloss und langsam und mit zittrigen Händen stemmte ich mich hoch und kroch auf allen Vieren auf die Wang zu. Wie schon in dem Raum vorhin lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand. Immer noch umspielte ein Lächeln meine Lippen, obwohl mir Blut aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf lief und auch meine Knie aufgeschrabbt waren. Der körperliche Schmerz erreichte mich gar nicht. Viel zu sehr war ich in Gedanken versunken.

Die Hoffnung war zu mir zurückgekehrt. Die Hoffnung wieder diesen düsteren Ort verlassen zu können. Ich würde überleben, egal wie lange ich in Askaban bleiben müsste. Ich würde überleben, um sie wieder zu sehen. Denn Bellatrix war es gewesen, die die Kälte in meinem Innern vertrieben hatte und die mir die Kraft gegeben hatte, die ich benötigte um zu überleben.


End file.
